


【卡樱】清醒梦 06

by janetcrush



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcrush/pseuds/janetcrush





	【卡樱】清醒梦 06

06  
春野樱挣扎着从温暖的被窝里爬出来，睡眼惺忪地去刷牙洗脸。  
透过窗帘的光线已经暗下来。  
春野樱在酒店浴室的冷光里，双手撑着洗面台去看镜子里映出的疲惫的自己，叹气。得，又是一个睡了半天的休息日。  
同云隐合作的项目进展还算顺利，鸡飞狗跳几次后也算是磨合成功。  
除了熟面孔外，还加了很多新人。希拒绝做项目负责人，而顶替上来的布依是某个大人物的女儿，经验不足但还算是能听得进话。  
木叶和云隐都明白克隆超乎伦理且前路漫漫。所以目标定的也是很实际，尝试利用白细胞核克隆小白鼠个体。  
春野樱敏锐地察觉出希应该也是不支持这次的项目，并且切实地向上层反抗过。所以负责人才不是经验丰富的希。  
真是有原则有勇气啊，春野樱看着自己镜子里的黑眼圈。不像自己白天研究放水，晚上辗转难眠但就是不敢反抗。她要不是政治场上打滚的人，还能傻白甜一点，也可以自我欺骗新技术只会用在好的方面，比如为战争致残人士提供义肢。  
未来克隆总会成为不用柱间细胞也能完美复制生命体的技术。这项技术的研发一开始，春野樱和希就知道这意味着什么：既是矛也是盾的东西。  
他们都经历过太多黑暗的东西，知道人都有怎样的嘴脸。今儿能用技术为善，明儿就能背地里作恶。  
春野樱叹气，不想了再想头大。洗澡化妆换衣服，她和鹿丸约了在酒吧碰头。  
鹿丸是和六代目一起来谈火雷两国贸易关税的，顺便和春野樱碰头完成木叶高层间的情报交接。  
春野樱到的时候吧台前已经坐了两个正在碰杯的男人。  
“我来晚了。”春野樱放好包，向老板娘微笑，“一杯生姜气泡。”  
男人们拿着酒杯向她打招呼：“哟，樱，好久不见啊。”  
银发的卡卡西喝得有点上脸，难得一见的脸儿粉扑扑。  
死鱼眼的鹿丸打完招呼后嫌弃地转头面向卡卡西：“我到底为什么要把六代目也带过来啊，和嗅觉灵敏的人在一起我根本不能抽烟的啊。”  
春野樱想笑，绷住了脸，换了个位置坐到卡卡西旁边，抱住那颗银发的头就是一阵猛撸。这样一来卡卡西的身子也靠着春野樱。  
喝得粉扑扑的男人偷偷嗅着学生身上的香气。  
虽然知道这只是酒店沐浴露的香气，抱头猛撸也只是学生对于难得喝醉了露出可爱一面的老师的关爱。卡卡西埋头在春野樱温暖清爽的臂窝里，依旧有些目眩神迷。  
“啊啊啊，这样的卡卡西老师好可爱，想吸。”  
鹿丸一阵无语，你那泛滥的母爱可是对着一个半醉半醒的四十岁男人。  
谁叫六代目想酒壮怂人胆，点了一杯冰伏特加。事实证明加冰的伏特加也还是伏特加。  
刚刚听过卡卡西坦白的鹿丸镇定得不得了。贤9的火影助手当然对七班的波涛暗涌一清二楚。虽然迟了这么多年的坦白心思真的是叫人想打人，但看看七班其他两个人的浑浑噩噩，这两个人也算这个大修罗场里果决的了。  
啧，麻烦就是喜欢找麻烦。  
像这样囿于道德、出于怜爱而产生的感情，终究只是在边缘试探，渴求着温暖又痛苦于不能光明正大相拥罢了。  
鹿丸想想春野樱那个出入男妓红灯区的丈夫宇智波佐助，想想苍老得格外快的鸣人，再看看面前缩在粉毛胸前求爱抚的银毛，真是牙疼惆怅到想抽烟。  
唉，这都什么破事呢。  
鹿丸灌下一口啤酒：“你拜托我的抑制瞳力的眼镜从香磷那里拿到了。我交给莎拉娜了。”  
春野樱点头：“多谢了。”  
“五代目的义肢也研究得很顺利，排异反应还在实验，等反应降到一定程度，就可以给鸣人和佐助安装了。”  
春野樱睁圆了碧绿的眼睛：“哎，师父怎么进行得超顺利啊。我们的项目还只是针对小白鼠，果然柱间细胞是真的很强大啊。”  
鹿丸示意老板娘再加酒：“晚点再真正靠技术不是很好吗，技术发展得太迅猛总会有恶意利用啊。”  
“是啊。即使是现在这个缓慢的进展，每天我也在恐惧真的复制人体的时候。真到那个地步，犯罪率和伦理还算得了什么。我建议火影设立强力的监管机构。”  
鹿丸挑眉问她：“一个儿童相谈所还不够你忙的？  
春野樱苦笑：“当然不能由我当这个负责人，我也没那么多精力。”  
卡卡西把头半枕在春野樱放在吧台的小臂上：“就是啊，樱已经是高层和木叶医院院长了。”  
春野樱惊讶：“已经决定了？这么快的吗。我以为会再晚几年的。”  
鹿丸不想去看那个满脸求抱抱求亲亲的火影。一双水汪汪的眼睛骗谁呢，谁不知道你心里那点子龌龊思想。五代目要是还在村里，知道六代目胆敢对自己的爱徒下手，可能会表演徒手大撕活人。  
“嘛，五代目说现在没什么好留下来的大事情，带着静音一起玩耍去了。”  
咿，果然是一完成最后一项任务就彻底放飞自我了。春野樱有预感将来见到的不会是师父本人，而是大笔的账单。  
“所以我必须上任了是吧。”春野樱默默诅咒了一下这该死的晋升。  
“佐助那里有消息吗？”春野樱心不在焉地咔嚓咔嚓嚼着野菜薯片。  
又来了，真是他大爷的艰难，这种破事总是我来做，鹿丸瞪一眼卡卡西。后者转头更加过分地把脸埋在了春野樱的肩窝里。  
“没有。你知道不会有的。没消息就是好消息。”  
春野樱意味不明地笑笑：“这样啊，总觉得从鹿丸嘴里说出来的事，会格外地叫人心安呢。”  
鹿丸心塞，我要不是贤者就不会每次被推出来骗人了啊。还是这种叫人心塞的骗人。  
“下个月莎拉娜七岁生日，我打算陪她去办三五七，南贺川宇智波家的神社怎么样？”  
鹿丸感觉那种长着毛茸茸脚的惊悚，已经顺着脊骨爬了上来。他的大脑飞快运转：“鹿代的三五七是在白间神社办的。”  
春野樱点点头：“那我也去那里办好了。”她话锋一转，“我不在的时候鹿代和莎拉娜还打架吗。”  
鹿丸一提起这个就头疼，以手掩面：“你说鹿代打不过也就算了，他每次那么贱地去招惹莎拉娜还不长记性。这次打架，莎拉娜本来和井阵在玩，这小子去招惹莎拉娜，结果莎拉娜打完他井阵也打他，这下才老实了。”  
春野樱奇道：“井阵打鹿代，鹿代就老实了？”  
鹿丸掩面呻吟：“井阵打完，用身转心把鹿代变成青蛙了。”  
春野樱：“……肯定是佐井那个坏痞子教的。”  
鹿丸和樱两个人絮絮叨叨地谈到十点。春野樱和同事约好了准备实验材料，先行离开。  
鹿丸把酒醒得差不多的六代目拉起来，让他靠在自己身上。他们嗅着晚风里的栀子味，在酒吧的门口吹着风，目送那个粉色头发的女人提着包踩着高跟鞋，伶仃地远去。门口有几个孩子蹲着放线香花火。  
鹿丸懒洋洋地点燃一根烟：“呐，你们还要继续瞒着她吗。她已经知道些什么了哟。”  
卡卡西撇了一眼鹿丸的云雾：“只能先瞒着嘛。彼此彼此，你刚才不抽烟，也不是只因为我啊。”  
鹿丸点头：“那个女人已经不能承受比这更重的东西了，偶尔也让她好好休息吧。烟会更大地影响她的精神状态。”  
卡卡西说了一句没头没脑的话：“已经知道很久了。”  
鹿丸意外地看他，卡卡西没有解释。  
鹿丸笑起来，新剪的小胡子随之颤动：“这样啊。”他咬咬牙，瞬间做出了一个重要决定。他一拍六代目的肩，“加油啊，还不知道鹿死谁手呢。”  
卡卡西深深地看他一眼：“这倒是我今晚听到的最顺耳的一句话。我会慢慢等的——我可是很珍惜她的。”


End file.
